A Single Red Rose and A Single Green Thorn
by MurderousRose
Summary: Not done! A new chapter every day! One day in the Room Of Requirement Hermione sees something, something that will haunt her for the rest of her life. But which comes first? Fear or bravery? Draco is sent on a mission. A mission to kill. But will he crack under the pressure? If so who is he to turn to?
1. Room of Requirement (Hermione)

**This story was actually one of my dreams! This is my first fic! Enjoy!**

Hermione began to strip from her clothes until only her Gryffindor inspired underwear remained. She then began to walk around the miniature swimming pool the Room Of Requirement had provided her. There were about fifty gold press-down taps circling it. Hermione stepped onto one tap and a thick, pink substance came rushing out of it, filling a tiny portion oof the pool.

Hermione hopped from tap to tap, filling the pool bit by bit. A laugh managed to escape her mouth. Pressure had been building up on her since Lavender kissed Ron. Her mind was on them every day even in class so her grades where slipping slowly., but now she felt as if she hadn't a care in the world.

She was just about to step on the last tap when she heard a creak of a door. She looked over to the entrance to see Draco Malfoy coming in. Hermione squealed. Malfoy stood still at the doorway looking shocked. "Accio towel!" Yelled Hermione. A red towel zoomed over to her. After she wraped herself in it and making sure every part of her was covered she looked over at Malfoy. He face was a waxy yellow and around his eyes where red, very red. He had obviously been crying. " Gryffindor underwear? Are you joking me? I have no idea why you show your house colours so much, it's one of the worst houses." He managed to sneer.

Hermione decided to ignore the comment. " Malfoy? Are you okay?" she asked. Malfoy glared at her and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off." Let me have a guess at what you where going to say." She coughed clearing her throat." Its none of your business, you filthy little Mudblood" Malfoy didn't say anything but the look in his eyes said that was exactly what he was going to say.

She shyly got her clothes and started to pull them on. When she was fully dressed she stood up to see that Malfoy was still there with his mouth like a goldfish. Hermione examined Malfoy more clearly. His hair was greasy and lank and his t-shirt's sleeves where pulled up. She couldn't help but look at his muscles. On his left arm she could see something. Something _black._ Malfoy turned his arm slightly. Hermione gasped. Harry was right. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. Her face turned deathy white. Malfoy saw her and quickly covered the mark up but it was too late. Hermione screamed, grabbed her wand and ran out the door

 **The next chapter will be from Draco's point of view. Please Review! It makes my day!**


	2. Room of Requirement (Draco)

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter is way to short but I'm going shopping with one of my friends! Review please!**

Draco sat in a deserted corridor, crying. He had to kill Dumbledore. He had to kill the only person who looked out for him. If he didn't, he would die along with the rest of the Malfoy family.

Draco glanced at his watch. It was late. He began to walk back to his Common Room. His tears where blurring his eyesight and soon he became lost. He sat down on the floor and started to cry once more. He heard a low rumble come from behind him.

He slowly turned around, half afraid of what he would find. To his surprise, a large, wooden door had emerged from the once smooth wall. "The Room Of Requirement" he softy breathed.

Draco gently pushed the door open. Inside was a small pool. He stopped in his tracks. Hermione Granger was walking along the perimeter of the pool, pressing down golden taps which lined the outside wearing nothing but a bra and knickers. Red of course.

Granger yelped. She quickly summoned a towel. Wrapping it around herself, she looked up at Draco. Nervously she started to pull her clothes back on.

Draco was sudden aware of how he must of looked. His hair was messy and his clothes where untidy. His sleeves where pulled up as far as they would go. He looked at Granger. She looked at him.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide, her face turning paper white. Her eyes where transfixed to Draco's left arm. He knew what she had seen. He pulled his sleeve down as fast as he could.

Granger screamed and ran out the door.

Draco was annoyed with himself. How could he have been so stupid to have his Dark Mark in view? He tried to call after Granger but no words came out of his mouth.

 **Its about 100 words shorter than the last chapter but I hope you enjoy! Please review! It makes my day a bit brighter!**


	3. The Dream

**I update as soon as possible! Hope ya enjoy!**

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, still scarily pale. Harry and Ron sat beside her by the fireplace.

" Hermione? You know you can tell us anything. What's wrong?" Harry asked kindly.

Hermione shook her head violently. She couldn't deal with this right now. She just needed sleep. That was it. She would wake up and find that it was all a dream. A horrible,horrible dream.

" I think I will just go up to bed. Night guys." She said quietly to Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione was already walking upstairs.

Hermione got into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She was asleep in less than ten minutes.

 _" You know, I have always wanted to do this." Malfoy snarled. " Mudblood...Crucio!" The light in Hermione's eyes flashed red. She screamed with all her might. " No! Please Malfoy!" But Malfoy just laughed. " Begging for me to stop, yet you don't even use my first name? Not that I would allow a Mudblood to speak my name..." His voice trailed off._

 _Hermione sat cowering on the filthy floor. She did not know where she was. The room was dark, almost soild balck. All she could see was the grimy cobblestone floor and Malfoy. " Crucio!" Malfoy sneered. Hermione felt immense pain. " Please...Please...Please..." She begged._

 _"Maybe I could. Would you prefer death or another round of pain?" Malfoy laughed. Hermione sat in a ball. " Death." She murmured._

 _"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Repeat." Barked Malfoy, hitting her with another Cruciatus Curse. " DEATH " yelled Hermione with all her strength. " Your wish is my command. AVADA KEDAVRA!"cackled Malfoy. A jet of green light shot across at Hermione, hitting her hard in the chest._

Hermione woke up with a start. Sweat poured down her face and sat up straight in her bed. The Dark Mark on Malfoy's arm flashed into her mind again. He was a Death Eater. That was the only thing she was sure of.

 **review please! :)**


End file.
